


Caught Red Handed

by Twichan (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Carl Grimes, Bottom Rick Grimes, Jealous Rick Grimes, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Twichan
Summary: Negan catches Rick and Carl in the middle of a hot make out session, but Negan joins the fun!





	Caught Red Handed

"Oh fuck dad, harder please!" Carl begged as he bounced faster on his dads dick. Carl was a moaning mess the moment Rick inserted himself in Carl, he was loving it! And so was Rick

 

"Fuck Carl, your so tight~" Rick swooned as he grabbed Carl's ass checks and spread them apart, causing a loud moan from Carl as he tilted his head back. As Rick bucked up into Carl wildly. Carl shut his eye tight, his mouth hanging open uncontrolably, with siliva trailing down his right check. 

 

"D-Dad, your hands are so cold, but I fucking love it! Oh fuck DAD!" Carl shouted, reaching close to his climax, Carl started to bounce even faster when they heard whistling from outside. Rick and Carl turned there heads towards the door,and Carl looked at Rick

 

"W-Who is it?" Carl asked, battling his eyelash at Rick with innocence.

 

"Fuck" Rick mumbled, Rick and Carl jumped when the door opened

 

Fuck

 

It was Negan, 

 

Negan struts in, when he looks over at Ricks dick ass deep into Carl, he smirks and snickers to himself and places Lucille to the side

 

"Well what do you have here! Little future serial killer is getting fucked by his own dad! Well is that the most interesting thing I have seen all day, I could hear you guys from all the way outside, so I was curious, and I came here to see what was up, and I was not expecting this! This just makes up fucking day!" Negan exclaims as he struts over to Rick and Carl, who are giving him glares

 

"Better watch the way you look at me boys" Negan snickers as he kneels down "You two having a good time? Because it sure as hell sounded like it!"

Rick and Carl just stared at him

 

"Speck when your  **SPOKEN** to!" Negan yells as he scoots closer

 

Finally, Carl spoke up "Y-Yes sir" Rick looks at Carl and winks at him.

 

"Good boy~" Negan looks over at Carl and looks at him in the eye, Carl glaring back at him

 

"You wanna know what I think kid?" Negan traces his thumb across Carls bottom lip "I bet these lips can do so much, because boy do these lips look like they were ment to suck some big dick! Like mine, what do you say kiddo? Because I wanna see those lips in action!" Negan looks at Carl with lust in his eyes, Carl shoves Negans hand off his lip, as he turns his head away from Negan, Negan just mumbles "Damn"

 

"Sassy much? Anyway! Is it a yes or no kid?" Negan laughs at his own joke as he walks over to a chair and sits down. Rick looks at Carl and nods his head at him, giving him a go. 

 

"Are you sure dad, he is the enemy, I don't wannt be known for the "boy who fucked his enemy" Carl looks over at Negan who is waiting patiently for Carl to suck him off. Carl looks over at Rick and smirks.

 

"Why can't you do it?" Carl smirks, Rick just glares at him 

 

"No" Rick says plainly

 

"Fine" Carl sits up and walks over to Negan, Negan claps his hands as he starts to laugh deeply 

 

"Atta boy! Now go on your knees, take out my dick and get to work!" Negan says with enthunsiasm as Carl goes to his knees and fumbles with Negans belt, all Negan can do is mumble out "good boy".

 

Carl side eye's Rick as he pulls down Negans pants, than his boxers, than he pulls puts out Negan hard on dick. Carl just looks at it with total shock.

 

"O-Oh my God..." Carl studders as he places a hand on the side of Negans dick and starts to give him nice slow pumps.

 

"Whats wrong kiddo? To big? Because you should see the look on your face right now kid, its funny as shit!" Negan laughs to himself, getting a glare from Carl in return. Carl leans closer and starts to lick up Negans dick, causing a shuddery "fuck" from Negan

 

"Well holy shit kid! You may be a badass, but your fucking talented!" Negan looks down at Carl with joy, Carl just rolls his eye and continued licking long stripes up Negans cock.

 

"Say, how about this kid? I was waiting for your cock sucking lips to go to work, so why not ya?" Negan yet again traces his thumb over Carls bottom lip, smearing precum across his bottom lip. Carl looks up at Negan and puts the tip of Negans dick into his mouth, swirling his tounge around the tip on his dick. Negan throws his head back and shouts out "Fuck!"

"Danm Ricky boy! Your kid sure knows how to suck dick! He is taking my dick like a champ!" Negan proudly looks over to Rick, who is sitting across the room from them. Negan looks down at Carl, who is giving him an unamused glare.

 

"I can see that" Rick says, with a angry tone of voice. "Whats wrong? Jelaous?" Negan says with a sing-song tone of voice as Carl takes Negan out of his mouth with a loud and messpy pop sound.

 

"Can you ever shut the fuck up?" Carl asks with an angry tone of voice, as he starts licking long stripes up Negans dick, lapping the precum that is leaking from the tip of Negans dick. 

 

"You see what I mean Rick? It looks like he's enjoying himself, licking and sucking on my dick with his oh so cock sucking lips of his!" Negan looks over at a mad and angry Rick. "HEY! I have an idea!" Negan shouts proudly, startling Rick and Carl. "How about Mr.Grumpy Pants gets his fat ass over here and suck some dick with his slutty son! I would very much enjoy that! Because I bet your as good and slutty he is! Or, you can fuck your sons cute little ass, because I bet he is one tight fuck! So what do you want to do Ricky? Or i'm choosing." Negan looks over at Rick, Rick is shocked by the words he used to discribe him and his son, slutty, Mr.Grumpy Pants, Rick couldn't believe it!

 

Just than, Carl specks up "I could use a little company! SO how about dad gets over here and sucks some dick? What do you say dad?" Carl looks over at Rick and wiggles his ass as him, hoping that will make Rick come over. 

 

"Ya Ricky, It won't be that bad to share some father and son bounding!" Negan winks at Rick, Rick just rolls his eyes and walks over to Negan and Carl

 

"Good boy! Was it because your son is such a fucking tease," Negan slaps Carls ass, causing a yelp from Carl "Or was it because of me? I mean come on, your ass would look so good on my dick!" Negan puts his hand on Ricks ass, Rick makes a quiet moan when Negan gropes his ass

 

"Now! Get to it you two! I can't wait any longer!" Negan exclaims loudly as Carl signals Rick to go on his knees. Rick does so and scoots beside Carl, Carl looks over at him and smiles, Rick can't help but smile back.

 

Carl makes the first move and begings to lick up Negans dick, causing him to shiver in plesure. Rick looks over to Carl,  _maybe Negan was right, maybe he goes like it_ Rick thinks in his head, but he quickly forgets it when he begings to lick up Negans dick with Carl. Negan having the time of his life! He won't stop moaning, he was a moaning mess. 

 

"You two are amazing when you suck dick together, do you do it often, because you must have to!" Negan studders out as he flicks his head back when Rick starts to suck on the tip of Negans dick, while Carl licked the sides and underside of Negans dick. He was in heven! 

 

"D-Do you like that daddy?" Carl looks up at Negan as Negan looks down at him with lust in his eyes, he lost control 

 

"Daddy? Well are you such a slut are you? Calling me daddy! What do you think of that Rick?" Negan pulls on Ricks hair, causing him to pull out with a loud pop.

 

"Y-Ya, I like it" Rick looks up at Negan and smiles. "Shit, i'm cumming soon, I want to paint my cum on those pretty faces of yours! Because thats a sight to see!" Negan shouts as he reaches his climax, Rick scoots towards Carl and squishes his check on his as Carl shuts his eye, letting his tounge hang out. Negan shoots his load as he paints Carl and Ricks face, Carl shivers when the first drop of cum hits his left check. When Negan finishes shooting his load, he falls back on his chair and lets out a heavy sigh, Carl looks at Rick, he looks proud of himself.

"T-That was awesome!" Negan exclaims when he looks down at Rick and Carl with cum on there faces, he smirks and laughs. "Well don't you two look slutty! I'm just enjoying myself to much! Now, I wanna fuck your sons ass so hard, he won't feel his ass in the morning!" Negan looks over at Carl as he pulls him on his lap

 

"W-What?" Carl studders as Negan grabs his ass and snickers smugly. "You heard me, besides, I bet your tight hole is nice and opened for me by dearest daddy! So how about you get some lube and get started!" Negan exclaims as Carl gets up and walks over to the used lube bottle, taht was used by Rick when he fucked Carl

 

Carl walks over and sits down as he squirts some lube on his hand and starts pumping his dick slowly, Negan lets out a loud sigh when Carls firm hand is wrapped around his dick. Carl looks at Negan "I-Is that good?" He askes as Negan looks back at him and smirks and pets his long brown hair. "Your doing good darling~ Now you get your big ass over here and ride my dick like a champ!" Negan slaps Carls ass, causing him to yelp is plesure and pain. Carl goes over to a smug and sly Negan as he sits down on Negans lap, his ass slamming down on Negans legs, as he starts to grind on Negans dick with his dick in between his ass checks. Negan can't help himself as he grabs Carls ass checks and slams his ass down on his dick. Carl right away throws his head back and shouts out a nice and loud "FUCK!" Negan just laughs when Carl stuffs his face into the side of Negans neck.

 

"O-Oh my God! S-So big holy shit!" Carl shouts as he starts to pick up the paste in bouncing his ass on Negans cock. 

 

"O-Oh my God! Y-Your so tight holy shit!" Negan mocks Carls voice, Carl is trying to hide his smile, but he just lets out a loud laugh, catching Rick attention. Rick just glares at Negan, it should be him that is fucking Carl, Not Negan. Him.

 

"Look at your daddy Carl!" Negan roughly grabs Carls chin and turns his head around, looking at a jelaous Rick "All jealous because his worst enemey is fucking his boy! What a party pooper! What do you have to say to your daddy Carl?" Negan pets Carls long brown locks as Carl looks at his dad in the eye as he smirks at Rick

 

"Dad, don't be jealous, Negan is taking care of my ass, and he is doing a **damn** good job! So don't worry about me dad, your gonna get my ass after this!" Carl looks over his sholder and slighty sways his hips, showing off his ass to Rick "Don't worry!" Carl giggles and he goes back to work, bouncing faster on Negans dick.

 

 

"Your such a slut Carl!" Negan looks down at Carls hard on dick, poking out for attention, Negan just smirks and looks at Carl in the eye "Well, what do you have here, this little bugger is poking out for my hand eh?" Negan reaches out are grabs Carls dick and starts pumping slowly, causing Carl to moan loudly and tilt his head back.

 

"N-Negan... S-So good~" Carl studders as he bucks into Negans pumps, Negan starts to pump faster, engoureging to bounce faster, showing that he is close to cumming. Carl does so as he rolls his eye to the back of his head and lets his tounge hang out letting out a small "Ahh~" Negan just laughs "You should see the look on your face right now, not only is it sexy, but its just fucking funny!" Negan laughs, as Carl reaches his orgasim, he crys out a loud moan as he bounces faster, his ass slamming hard on Negans dick. Carl cums all over his belly and some on Negans hand. When Negan cums into Carl with a loud "Shit!" As they both throw there heads back, Carl shuts his eye tight as Negan cums into him.

 

 

"Wow! That sure was something! Right Ricky boy! Because I bet you are so turned on right now! Because I just fucked the holy hell out of Carl right now! And he's still going! You look more jealous than before Rick" Negan teases as Carl pulls off Negan's dick, when he pulls out he falls to the ground, shaking over the nice hard fuck he got from Negan. Carl looks up at Rick with lust in his eye,  _he looks fucked up, I don't know if I should fuck him or not, because he looks tierd._ Rick thinks in his head as he looks at Carl and than looks at his hard dick, that is begging for attention.

 

 

"D-Do you want me to fuck you Carl?" Rick asks, he kind of regrets it as he looks at Carl, Carl looks up at Rick as he watches Rick walk over and reach his hand out for his, Carl grabs his hand, its almost like a hug when he pulls him up, because he latches onto Ricks waist and lets out a heavy sigh. Carl looks up at Rick as he is about to say something to Rick, but he is quicky cut off by Negan

 

"Well, that was fun! Now I have to go now, I have a boss things to do! So, I will visit next week! So you better look forward to it!" Negan pulls his pants back and and stuffs his dick into his boxers as he struts out of the room. Rick can't help but stare at his ass when he walks off.

 

"W-Well that was fun, right?" Carl looks over at Rick, who looks unamused.

 

"Well, I was mostly sitting for the whole thing" Rick sighs as Carl looks at him with a sad look.

 

"Hey! Here is something! I'm gonna take a shower, you can rest, and than if your ready, you can fuck me. That is, if you want to" Carl looks up at Rick, Rick is thinking hard about this, than Rick looks up at Carl and nods his head.

 

"Sure! Now you go in the shower! Daddy is gonna get some rest" Rick lies down lazily as Carl walks into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to request or if you want a gift from me, just go  
> https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=https://twichan.tumblr.com/ If I have any spelling mistakes, you can tell me, and I will correct them!


End file.
